


Pimlico

by foxriverinmate



Series: Domestication [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Family, Home, M/M, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxriverinmate/pseuds/foxriverinmate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who went where following the events of Inception? Surely that's not Arthur and Eames getting into the same taxi cab. Is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pimlico

 

They kept Arthur’s spacious loft in NYC and the flat Eames owned in Mombasa, as well as the compact apartment Arthur used when he was in LA. Their recently purchased Regency house in Pimlico was to be their main home. Renovations had been done, floors laid, walls and ceilings painted and the kitchen fitted out to a very high standard, clearly with someone who enjoyed cooking and baking in mind.

On the assigned moving-in day Eames arrived in a battered old white van with all his goods and chattels in boxes of various sizes, black rubbish bags and suitcases. His somewhat nomadic existence meant he had little in the way of large belongings and any decent furniture he owned, apart from the eclectic stuff that cluttered his home in Mombasa, was kept in storage in London.

In complete contrast Arthur arrived on the same day with a modern rental truck containing some tasteful items of furniture, his clothes – including his precious designer suits - in a collection of uniform boxes specifically designed for the purpose, and several crates of carefully packed items of a fragile nature, including a bone china tea service that his paternal grandmother had bequeathed to him. 

Eventually, after seemingly endless cheerful pronouncements from Eames as they unloaded and unpacked – _“Time to put the kettle on again, darling”_ – everything was emptied from the trucks and scattered in various rooms in the seven bed/six bath/five story Regency house that was now _Chez Eamesthur_ , as Ariadne was wont to call her colleagues’ first home together. 

They were an unlikely couple yet anyone who had known them long enough and had witnessed their flirtatious sniping whenever they came together for a job, would wonder why they hadn’t gotten together years ago. 

It seemed to spring from the life-or-death-or-possibly-limbo perils of the Fischer job. Arthur had waited for Eames at the taxi rank outside LAX.  


“Arthur? I thought you’d be long gone by now, pet.”

Eames might have secretly harboured hopes that the delectable Point Man wouldn’t just skedaddle back to the apartment the Forger knew he kept in LA, though you’d be hard pushed to get him to confess to this.

“If I was thinking straight I probably would be,” Arthur informed him with an expression of self-loathing on his face. “Clearly I’m not so would you care to come back to my apartment for dinner?”

Eames beamed as only Eames could. “I would care to very much, darling,”

And so began the wooing phase of the relationship between the prissy Point Man and the rascally Forger.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how many parts it will run to or where it will take Arthur and Eames, but it'll be a series of vignettes from the lives of the boys and their friends...and possibly family!


End file.
